El Amor viene del espacio
by xsandwichx
Summary: Mark Chang quiere el amor de Vicky, pero el amor terricola podría matarlo...así que solo hay un modo de cumplir su sueño, necesita ser humano...VICKYXMARK
1. Chapter 1

El Amor llega del Espacio

Vicky estaba sentada en un sillón morado. La televisión estaba encendida, estaba viendo una novela. Era muy dramática, así que Vicky apagó la televisión. Cerró los ojos. Ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que se había enamorado de alguien. DE Ricky y de Donsworth. Pero ningunos de ellos, la quería como era. Ricky solo la quiería por su dinero y Donsworth quiería cambiar su personalidad y su imagen. Todo.

Vicky se levantó de sillón y se fue arriba. Abrió la puerta de un cuarto y vio ahí a un niño de trece años con gorra rosa, camiseta rosa y ojos azules jugando videojuegos. A su lado había dos peces dorados en una pequeña pecera. Ella siempre se había preguntado porque esos peces eran tan importantes para él.

Vicky cerró la puerta despacio y se fue abajo. Ya tenía 19 años, todas sus compañeras del salón tenían novio, tenían amigos, tenían felicidad. Menos ella.

Vicky se sentó en el sillón de nuevo. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo. Nunca había llorado por algo que no fuera a causa del dinero o porque alguien la había provocado. Esta vez lloraba porque nadie estaba ahí con ella. Nadie la había amado por lo que era, una cruel niñera.

Vicky cerró los ojos y lo recordó. Mark Chang. El estudiante extranjero de Europa que siempre traía un disfraz de alienígena. Vicky recordó. Lo obligaba a trabajar, lo insultaba, y en vez de quejarse le decía que la quería. Vicky sonrió un poco. Hacían tres años que había escapado, que ella le dijo que lo amaba y él se asustó y se fue. Nunca entendió porque. Vicky subió las escaleras y abrió de una patada la puerta del niño ojiazul.

"Gusano" gritó Vicky entrando al cuarto

El niño de trece años se levantó y la miró enojado.

"Gusano…." Vicky quería preguntarle acerca de Mark pero se arrepintió "Ya vete a dormir"

Vicky salió del cuarto.

Al cerrarse la puerta Dos criaturas verde y rosa aparecieron al lado del niño.

"¿Qué le pasa?" dijo Timmy

"No lo se, pero se veía nerviosa" dijo el hada rosa

"Yo digo que se asustó de ver tu cara Timmy" dijo el hada verde

"¿Mi cara?" dijo Timmy

"Claro, la miraste con esa cara de enojado…"

"No fue su cara Cosmo, se veía como que te quería decir algo Timmy"

"Tal vez…" dijo Timmy "¿Pero que me habría querido decir?"

"Tal vez te quería decir que ahora va a ser una buena niñera y que te va a dar muchos regalos" dijo Cosmo

Timmy y Wanda miraron a Cosmo confusos. Timmy volvió a su juego.

-  
AL SIGUIENTE DIA ----------------------------------------

Timmy llegó a la escuela. Cosmo y Wanda estaban disfrazados de su mochila y un libro.

Al llegar al salón, Timmy vió a Mark Chang entrar al salón. Todavía se estaba escondiendo de su loca novia Man-die. Mark había modificado su transformador para que se viera ahora como un niño de trece.

En eso una maestra entró al salón. Ya que Timmy estaba en secundaria, Crocker ya no les daba clases. Aunque esa maestra también se la pasaba reprobando a todos, él casi siempre sacaba una D o una B. Ella no trataba de comprobar la existencia de las hadas.

-  
A LA SALIDA

Timmy fue a la nave de Mark en el basurero.

"Mark¿estás bien?" dijo Timmy

"Turner" dijo Mark tomando su forma alienígena "Estoy cansado de la escuela. Ya me había graduado en Yugopotamia, y ahora tengo que pasar por todo esto de nuevo"

"Pero Mark, necesitas estar escondido" dijo Timmy

"Lo sé, pero no lo soporto más. Y también estoy sufriendo por Vicky"

"Por Vicky?" dijo Timmy

Cosmo y Wanda aparecieron al lado de Timmy.

"Turner, desde que Vicky me dijo que me amaba, ya nada es igual"

"Oh si recuerdo eso"

xXxXxX

"Oh, Mark, me has enriquecido tanto, tan rápidamente. Te amo"  
(Vicky abraza a Mark)  
"Eh? Porque no muestra su amor insertándome una púa en mi tentáculo como acostumbran en mi planeta?" dijo Mark "Se llaman abrazos, y entre más la enriquezcas, más te dará" dijo Timmy "Este amor me quema"

xXxXxX

"Que lindo recuerdo Timmy" dijo Cosmo

"Turner¿como se manifiesta el amor en este planeta?" dijo Mark

"Pues…se dan flores, se dan abrazos, se dan dulces, chocolates…"

"¡¿CHOCOLATES?!" gritó Mark

"Si, aquí el chocolate es como comer espinacas en tu planeta"

"Que horror, no aguantaría eso, me derretiría al instante"

"Pues Mark, la única manera de que lo aguantes sería que fueras un humano"

"¿Podrías hacer eso, Turner?"

"Pues…."

"Anda Turner, usa tus amiguitos flotantes" dijo Mark agarrando a Cosmo y a Wanda con sus tentáculos y agitándolos "¿Cómo funcionan?"

"Mark, solo 'funcionan' si yo lo deseo y los estás asfixiando"

Mark soltó a las hadas y éstas tomaron aire.

"Por favor Turner, haré lo que quieras"

"Está bien, pero si vas a ir con Vicky, necesitarás soportar insultos y trabajos, pero tendrías que poder comer comida buena, dejar de comer estiércol, o cosas asquerosas, tendrás que comer chocolate, dulces y dar abrazos sin que te quemes."

"Está bien"

"Bien, Cosmo, Wanda, deseo que Mark sea un humano, pero que todavía haga trabajos a la fuerza y aguante insultos de Vicky"

Cosmo y wanda levantaron sus varitas.

Mark empezó a transformarse. Sus tentáculos desaparecieron y se convirtieron en brazos y piernas…cambio de color verda color piel y sus ojos quedaron igual. Su cabello negro…hasta que se convirtió en un humano completo.

"Pues yo lo veo igual que como se veía cuando usaba su máquina transformadora" dijo Timmy "Aunque nada más un poco alto"

"Claro Timmy, pero ahora no se puede convertir en extraterrestre y tiene gustos humanos" dijo Wanda

"Muy bien, hagamos una prueba Mark" Timmy sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la dio a Mark "Cómetela Mark"

Mark tomó la barra de chocolate y temblando se la metió a la boca. Empezó luego a masticarla.

"Oye, está bueno" dijo Mark comiéndose toda la barra

"Si funcionó, ya eres humano"

"Ahora hay que ver si resiste los insultos" dijo Wanda

"Bien" dijo Cosmo "Oye Mark, eres un idiota!"

"Oye!" dijo Mark tomando a Cosmo y ahorcándolo

"Mark! Suéltalo!"

Mark soltó a Cosmo y éste empezó a respirar rápidamente

"Creo que no funcionó eso"

"Si funcionó Timmy, solo que tu deseaste que soportara los insultos de Vicky, no de cualquier persona" dijo Wanda viendo a Cosmo tomando aire "o hada"

"Está bien" dijo Timmy "Entonces Mark¿quieres probar los insultos de Vicky?"

"Claro" dijo Mark

"Deseo que estemos en casa de Vicky"

--------------------------------------- 


	2. Demasiado Rápido

EL AMOR LLEGA DEL ESPACIO CAPITULO 2

Los cuarto aparecieron con un POOF! Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Vicky.

Timmy tocó la puerta y se escondió tras una mesita en el pasillo.

Vicky abrió la puerta gritando "¿Quién rayos se atreve a…" Vicky se detuvo al ver a Mark ahí parado frente a ella.

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Vicky

"Soy Mark Chang"

"Eres Mark¿El estudiante extranjero de Europa que siempre traía un disfraz de alienígena?" dijo Vicky con dos pequeños corazoncitos en sus ojos

"Si" dijo Mark sonriendo

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Entra" dijo Vicky jalándolo a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta

"Wow, eso fue raro" dijo Timmy saliendo de debajo de la mesita "¿Dónde estuvieron los insultos?"

"Sabes Timmy, yo vi que Vicky tenía corazones en sus ojos" dijo Wanda

"Yo vi que Vicky estaba muy feliz" dijo Cosmo

"No lo se, pero deseo ver a través de las paredes"

Cosmo y wanda levantaron sus varitas y los ojos de Timmy se volvieron rojos.

"Veamos" dijo Timmy "Están hablando y Vicky se ve muy feliz, pero no oigo nada. Deseo oír lo que dicen"

Cosmo y Wanda volvieron a levantar sus varitas.

"Oh Mark, no se porque nunca te habías quitado tu tonto disfraz de alienígena" dijo Vicky "Te vez muy lindo"

"Pues yo…me había quedado atorado en el disfraz" mintió Mark

"Y te irás de nuevo a Europa¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, me quedaré aquí a vivir contigo"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, vine a pedirte que te casaras conmigo"

"¡¿Qué!?" gritó Vicky

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Timmy

"¿Qué pasa Timmy?" dijo Wanda

"Mark le acaba de proponer matrimonio a Vicky"

"No sabe en lo que se mete" dijo Cosmo

Wanda lo miró enojada y apareció un yunque encima de él y lo aplastó.

Timmy volvió a oír a Vicky y a Mark

"Mark…yo…si quiero" dijo Vicky abrazando a Mark

"Genial"

"Pero debo decirle a mis padres para que paguen la boda"

"Muy bien, aquí te espero"

Vicky salió de su cuarto tan contenta que no notó a Timmy ni a Wanda ni a un yunque en el suelo con un brazo saliendo de debajo.

Mark salió del cuarto

"Mark¿en serio te vas a casar con Vicky?" dijo Timmy "¿Tan pronto?"

"Claro" dijo Mark

"Sabes, es raro que a Vicky no le haya importado que Mark no le haya dado anillo" dijo Wanda

"Es cierto, conociendo a Vicky no tardará en pedirselo, deseo un anillo con diamantes" dijo Timmy

Un anillo apareció en las manos de Mark

"Mark, cuando llegue Vicky, se lo das" dijo Timmy

"Claro"

Vicky salió de un cuarto con sus padres atados en cadenas tras ella.

"Él es Mark" dijo Vicky desatando a sus padres "Un momento, no me dio anillo"

"Hola, soy Mark Chang, vengo a pedirles la hermosa y ruda mano de su hija Vicky" dijo Mark dándole el anillo a Vicky

"Hola" dijeron los dos padres de Vicky temblando

"Claro, pueden casarse y nosotros pagaremos la boda, no se preocupen" dijo la mamá de Vicky rápidamente y asustada

"¿Vicky se va a casar?" dijo una niña de cabello negro y grandes lentes morados con vidrio celeste

"Si Tootie, al fin Vicky se va a ir...digo...a casar" dijo el papá

"¡Timmy!" gritó Tootie lanzándose a Timmy

"¿Qué hace el gusano de Timmy en mi casa?" dijo Vicky

"Él me ayudó a llegar a tu casa" dijo Mark

Vicky lo miró y sonrió

"Gracias gusano" dijo Vicky

Timmy se sorprendió mucho. Nunca se había imaginado a Vicky dándole las gracias.

"Claro" dijo Timmy con Tootie al lado

"¿Cuándo es la boda?" dijo la mamá

"Pues…mañana" dijo Vicky sonriendo

"Si¿porque no?" dijo Mark

"Claro, nosotros preparamos todo" dijo el papá nervioso "Todo para que Vicky se vaya de la casa…digo, para que sea feliz"

"Bien" dijo Vicky "Pero no olviden invitar a mi tio Vick"

"¿Te refieres a tu tío maligno¿El que te enseñó a ser una cruel niñera?"

"Si, es mi tío favorito" dijo Vicky

"Esta bien cariño, invitaremos a mi hermano Vick" dijo el papá sin agradarle mucho la idea

Vicky y Mark salieron de la casa, y se fueron a cenar.

"Al fin se va ir Vicky" dijo la mamá

"Pero hay que preparar toda la boda, invitar a todos, y ya es muy tarde" dijo el papá

"Yo les puedo ayudar" dijo Timmy "Tengo montones de cosas de boda en mi casa, las puedo traer ahora"

"Muchas gracias Timmy"

"Yo voy contigo Timmy" dijo Tootie

"Esta…bien" dijo Timmy sonrojándose

Timmy y Tootie salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Timmy

"Tootie, quédate aquí, todo está en la cochera, voy a abrirla" dijo Timmy

"Esta bien Timmy"

Timmy entró a la casa y cerró la puerta dejando a Tootie afuera

"Sabes Timmy, deberías decirle a Tootie lo que sientes" dijo Cosmo

"Sabes Timmy, Cosmo tiene razón" dijo Wanda

"Yo no la quiero" dijo Timmy

"No Timmy, no la quieres" dijo Cosmo sarcásticamente

"Cállate Cosmo y deseo todo lo necesario para la boda"

Cosmo y Wanda levantaron sus varitas y aparecieron muchas cajas en la cochera. Timmy abrió la cochera y de afuera Tootie entró.

"Empecemos a llevar esto" dijo Tootie

"Claro, deseo una enorme carreta para llevar las cosas" dijo Timmy susurrando a sus padrinos

Luego debajo de las cajas apareció una carreta con un pequeño carrito para jalarla.

Tootie no estaba viendo cuando apareció la carreta.

"Tootie, vamos sube" dijo Timmy subiendo al coche

Tootie subió al coche y Timmy lo encendió. Y los dos salieron de la cochera y se fueron a la casa de Vicky.

Al llegar los padres salieron de la casa.

"Ya separamos el salón" dijo el papá

"pues llevemos todo esto" dijo la mamá

Todos subieron las cosas a una camioneta y se fueron al salón de eventos.

Al llegar, todos bajaron las cosas al salón y empezaron a adornar.

"Deseo que adornen todo muy rápido" dijo Timmy a sus peces que estaban en una mesa

Los dos levantaron su varita y todos empezaron a correr y adornar rápidamente.

Después de quince minutos todo estaba listo.

"Al fin acabamos" dijo Tootie sentándose al lado de Timmy

"Si, ahora la boda se hará mañana en la tarde, yo traeré el pastel" dijo Timmy

"Muchas gracias Timmy" dijo el papá "Casi nos diste todo"

"Bueno, eso no lo usaba nadie y ya lo iban a tirar" mintió Timmy

"Bien estas invitaciones hay que entregarlas" dijo Timmy sacando una caja llena de invitaciones ya con nombre

"¿Cómo las llenaste tan rápido?" dijo Tootie "¿Y cómo supiste a los que ibamos a invitar?"

"Bueno, mientras ustedes adornaban, yo llené las invitaciones" dijo Timmy "Los nombres los saque de..umm...una lista que me encontré por ahí"

"Bien, las entregaremos y mañana será ya la boda" dijo la mamá "Y se irá Vicky"

"Yo ya tengo que irme" dijo Timmy "mis papás deben estar preocupados. Adiós"

"¿No quieres que te llevemos?" dijo el papá

"No gracias, iré caminando" dijo Timmy saliendo del edificio

"Deseo estar en mi casa"

POOF!

Timmy fue a la cocina y le dio a sus padres las invitaciones de la boda.

"Vicky se va a casar mañana" dijo Timmy

"Genial. Ahora tendremos que contratar a otra niñera" dijo la mamá de Timmy

"No querida, yo digo que Timmy ya es lo suficientemente grande para quedarse solo en la casa" dijo el papá

"Si, ya estoy grande" dijo Timmy apoyando a su padre

"Bueno, te dejaremos solo, pero si llegara a pasar algo, contrataremos a otra niñera en seguida"

"Yo me cuidaré solo mamá"

Timmy subió a su cuarto y Cosmo y Wanda aparecieron a su lado

"No puedo creer que Vicky se va y que ya no voy a tener niñera"

"No puedo creer que Vicky aceptara a Mark" dijo Wanda

"No puedo creer que no le digas nada a Tootie" dijo Cosmo

"No la quiero!" dijo Timmy

"Timmy, desde que ya no andas tras Trixie, te sonrojas cada vez que ves a Tootie" dijo Wanda

"No es cierto" dijo Timmy subiendo a su cama "Buenas noches"

Cosmo y wanda sonrieron y se metieron a su castillo 


	3. Final casi feliz

EL AMOR LLEGA DEL ESPACIO CAPITULO 3

Al día siguiente a las 5:00 p.m. BODA

"Tenemos el mejor regalo para Vicky" dijo el señor Turner

"Le daremos 1,000 dólares" dijo la señora turner

"Tanto?!" dijo Timmy

"Algun problema Timmy?" dijo su papá

"No! No..." dijo Timmy "Ahora ya vámonos, se hace tarde"

"Muy bien" dijo el papá

Los tres subieron al auto. Cosmo y Wanda aparecieron como el moño y el cinturón en el traje de gala de Timmy

Al entrar a la iglesia, todo estaba vacío y la boda empezaría en dos minutos

"No creo que nadie venga" dijo Wanda

"Deseo que todos los invitados lleguen ya" dijo Timmy

Cosmo y Wanda levantaron su varita y un grupo muy grande de gente llegó a la iglesia.

Minutos después llegó Mark. Timmy se acercó a él.

"Mark ¿Estás bien?" dijo Timmy

"Estoy un poco nervioso"

"No te preocupes Mark, todo saldrá bien"

"Gracias por todo Turner" dijo Mark abrazando a Timmy

"No hay de que Mark, eres un gran amigo, y yo diré en la escuela que te mudaste"

"Gracias Turner"

Timmy se fue a su silla. Se sentó al lado de sus padres. Segundos después Tootie se sentó al lado de Timmy. Timmy se sonrojó.

"Y luego lo niega" dijo Cosmo

---------------------

La boda empezó. Mark estaba en el altar nervioso. En eso las puertas de la iglesia se abren y entra Vicky en un bello y esponjado vestido blanco, con un ramo de flores blancas y su velo cayendo desde una diadema de flores.

Vicky caminó sonriendo por entre las bancas de la iglesia. Mark cada vez se ponían más nervioso. Cuando Vicky llegó al altar con Mark, Mark sonrió y se tranquilizó un poco.

El padre empezó a hablar…

"Que lindo¿verdad Timmy?" dijo Tootie recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Timmy

Timmy se puso todo rojo.

"Vicky aceptas a Mark como tu querido esposo…"

Vicky y Mark se veían a los ojos, los dos estaban muy felices.

"Acepto" dijo Vicky

"Y tu MArk…aceptas a Vicky…"

"Si acepto" dijo Mark sin dejar terminar al padre

"Esta bien, los declaro marido y mujer"

Vicky se acercó a Mark y le dio un beso. Mark, al ver que no se derretía, rodeó su cintura con sus manos.

"Al parecer el deseo funciono" dijo Timmy

"¿Dijiste algo?" dijo Tootie

"Dije que…al parecer la pareja funciono"

Tootie abrazó a Timmy. Timmy solo se puso más rojo, pero no quería que lo soltara.

Mark y Vicky pasaron entre las bancas de la iglesia y fueron hasta afuera, donde los esperaba una larga limosina blanca con moños y letreros que decían RECIEN CASADOS.

Todos los invitados salieron de la iglesia y se fueron al salón de eventos.

Al llegar Vicky se sorprendió de lo que habían hecho sus padres en tan poco tiempo.

"Gracias" dijo Vicky a sus padres

Todos se sorprendieron. 'Gracias' era lo último que esperaban que Vicky dijera.

Las horas pasaron, la fiesta fue un éxito y los invitados, aunque dudando porque habían ido, estaban felices.

La hora de aventar el ramo había llegado.

Todas se acercaron y se amontonaron tras de Vicky. Vicky aventó el ramo hacia arriba. Todas empezaron a empujarse para atraparlo.  
El ramo cayó al fin en unas manos. Todas las demás desilusionadas se fueron a sentar. Mientras el grupo se iba desintegrando la ganadora del ramo fue descubierta. Tootie.

Timmy se levantó y fue a ayudar a Tootie que se había caído al brincar por él.

"Timmy, atrapé el ramo" dijo Tootie emocionada

"Si, Tootie¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro Timmy"

"Pero no aquí frente a todos"

Tootie volteó, estaban en medio de la pista de baile.

"Si claro"  
Tootie se levantó y se fue con Timmy a la mesa.

"Tootie…"

Timmy fue interrumpido por el anunciante. Era turno de Mark de aventar la liga.

"¿No vas a ir Timmy?" dijo Tootie

"No, primero quiero decirte algo"

Mark aventó la liga. Todos los que se habían parado se empujaban. Pero la liga los paso por encima y cayó en manos de Timmy, quien ni siquiera se había parado.

"Timmy, lo atrapaste" dijo Tootie emocionada

"Si.." Timmy miró a Tootie "Tootie¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"¡Timmy! Claro que sí quiero" dijo Tootie abrazando a Timmy "He esperado este día desde hace años"  
Timmy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tootie.

Vicky y Mark veían como Timmy y Tootie estaban juntos.

"Sabes Mark, eso normalmente me molestaría, pero no lo hace" dijo Vicky dándole un beso a Mark

"Sabes, necesito aprender unas cuantas cosas de este planeta" dijo Mark

"Dirás de este país"

"Si, país"

Vicky abrazó a Mark. No esperaba que lo que soñaba hubiera llegado tan rápido. Pero ahí estaba. El único hombre que la amaba por lo que era y no por lo que tenía. Al fin había descubierto lo que se sentía casarse con alguien que quería, aunque haya sido muy apresurado y la causa de su amor fuera que Mark hacía lo que ella quería.

------------------------------------------

"¿No es tierno Cosmo?" dijo Wanda

"¿Lo de Vicky o lo de Timmy?" dijo Cosmo

"Los dos"

"Sabes…Timmy me recuerda a mí mismo cuando no me atrevía a decirte que te quería" dijo Cosmo "Te quiero Wanda"

"Awww, Cosmo" Wanda le dio un beso a Cosmo, Wanda levantó su varita y los dos desaparecieron. Timmy lo notó, pero no pareció importarle.

-------------------------------------------

"Timmy¿Qué paso con tu obsesión por Trixie?" dijo Tootie

"Amm…nada, me di cuenta que no era de su tipo"

Tootie abrazó a Timmy.

"Solo quería asegurarme que lo habías superado"

"Claro que sí"

Esa noche dos parejas se unieron. Una solo tuvo otro día más de amor.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¿Dónde esta Mark?!" gritaba Man-die.

"Tal vez se fue a comprar galletas" dijo la mamá de Mark

"O se casó con otra" dijo el padre

"Ahhhhhh!"

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, solo tardé un día en escribir esto,un poco mas en publicarlo..pero es que estaba muy aburrida. XD No olviden dejar su review! 


End file.
